Heaven on Earth
by MordorShadows
Summary: clarrissa fairchild has a past that has made her the 17 year old she is today.. you know the usual broken girl with a dead mother and twin brother, pathetic father and a gang lord loving older brother... she moves from town to town getting by with the help of her brother so what happens when she has to move to scotland by herself on scholarship to uni and meets a broken Jace w.?
1. Sort of Intro

Clarissa Fairchild more commonly known as Clary (to friends she didnt have) never thought of herself as normal... how could she? with her feirce red (red not ginger) hair, and bright green eyes, not to mention her shortness of 5"1. This however is not what made clary fairchild the 17 year old she is now- its her past: the death of her mother (Jocelyn) and twin brother (Jonathon) at the age of 6 in a car accident in an attempt by jocelyn to get her and her 3 children to saftey away from the man she once loved, the pathetic excuse of a father Valentine who for reasons unknown to most apart from sebastian (her older brother by 4 years) Clary doesnt speak about, the same father who clary and sebastian are running away from (well successfully ran away from and now trying to move on) is what has made clary the girl she is today.

Who is she?

the girl who moves from town to town taking strict orders from her loving brother to not get involved with anything or anyone, to lay low, to do this and that while he is out doing whatever job he has to to make ends meet for clary and to make sure their father will never enter their lives ever again.

So what happens when Clary moves to Little Aisling a beautiful Scottish countryside village which is where the best university for arts is situated and upon getting a scholarship for art and design there and a whole new time of life, a life WITHOUT her brothers help as he had to stay on in new york as he couldnt get a well paying job in scotland.

Of COURSE she meets a boy, a beautiful perfect stupid jerky boy going by the name of Jace Wayland who is just as broken as her but seems to be able make clarys life heaven on earth... For a short time only

* * *

oh dear clary...

okay so im trying to make this as unique as possible but im finding it a little hard with the whole clace being together where clary is under the radar and jace is a little sh*t... but i am trying okay and i think clarys little past is different to those ive seen so theres a good start right?

im sorry if this seems confusing this isnt part of the story more like a better introduction/preface.

update times may be a tad irregular but im trying my hardest :)

im going to carry on with this story and hopefully now i know the direction its going stay tuned-

anyway stay shadowhunting my lovelies

-mordorshadows- x


	2. Moving Day

I never thought the day would come where i would leave my brother sebastian and move to university without him stuck to my side watching out for me. always making sure no harm would ever come to me but now after getting a scholarship to Aisling University for a major in art and design im crapping it. to be honest when i sent off my application i was kindof hoping i wouldnt get accepted dont get me wrong i want nothing more than to just be able to paint and create my way through life but the thought of having to come without the protection of seb who has practically raised me since i was six and he was 10 just doesnt sit right with me. i am a tough cookie i know i cant put myself out there and make a show of myself, i know from experience that it only leads to disaster and heartache but i know my bright red hair and green eyes makes it hard for me but im kindof hoping theres a place for me at Aisling university (even though ill be the only 17 year old to have recieved a scholarship there). i just dont want to ruin all the hard work seb has done to try and protect me from any harm.

the day i got my acceptance letter i swear i nearly died from slight happiness and then at the same time i knew what was coming: seb and i already had the talk of me having to move to scotland by myself as he couldnt get a job out there, at the same time he had told me all the rules he had made for me to keep me safe and i promised him id take care of myself.

now im packing my stuff onto a plane and seb is by my side telling me everything will be fine no matter how hard it will be without him i must fulfill my dreams. well, it was my mothers dream but then she fell in love with the waste of a man called valentine (my father for all intents and purposes) and got pregnant with seb and made her family her top priority.

Anyway as i was saying seb is giving me the once over on how to stay safe and yada yada yada. then stops to embrace me in a hug. we re lucky this is a 3am flight as we have the terminal to ourselves

"...and no matter what happens clary i love you and i will always be here for you ALWAYS" then stops and snarls " that bastard valentine" he spits "will not find you i promise"

i dont respond and tuck my face under his chin resting in his chest and i shudder at the thought of valentine finding me again and well never mind... i cant respond i just, well i just cant. i hate seeing the emotional caring side of seb he always says 'to show emotion is to show ones weakness' nd i cant have sebs weakness to come about me.

when i dont respond i guess seb takes it as im nervous not upset and says

"clarrreeeee beeeaarrr, come on clary please" that earns him a look at least.

as i lift my head from his chest he says "oh little red dont worry, youre going to fit in just fine there, roaming around with all the others interested in one form of artsy fartsy shite or another. youll be amazing little red and will know them all out the park... all be it a very scottish one but hey look clary at least youve got all your open land you always wanted" with that he smirks hs signature seb smile that only i get the privelege of seeing.

i smack his arm pull away from him relax and then start to laugh hysterically then me being me i cry happy ters and mange to choke out in between sobs "i know" sob "mom always" "mom always wanted this" sob "i just want to make it real seb"

this gets me a little tap on the chin from seb and he just smiles and says "youll be perfect" and whispers "mom would be so roud of you"

then the damn tannoy goes off *ALL PASSENGERS TO BOARD THE 3:20 FLIGHT FOR AARON, SCOTLAND. ALL PASSENGERS TO BOARD*

I panic even seb starts to panic "oh shit clary i almost forgot heres your new phone ive set it all up for you with everything you need and all contacts you need is in here including mine and the number of the guy who is going to pick you up when you land he is called alec and i know i say no involvement clary but i can trust him to look after you okay youll be fine. transport of your luggage will all be sorted out okay just relax when you get there" he pauses and smirks again "and clary you wont have to worry about him trying it on with your feiry...well feiry stuff okay" and gestures to my hair then pretends like he is putting out a spark then pushes me towards the tunnel i have to go through to get on the plane then shouts "CALL ME WHEN YOU LAND THEN EVERY TWO HOURS I LOVE YOU LITTLE SIS"

im running now to get to my plane doors and call back "I LOVE YOU SEBBY" and with that i step foot on the plane and lose sight of seb and leave everything behind...

* * *

so i feel like i do know the direction this is going in and this chapter seemed a little long winded but seb and clarys relationsip wnt be airing too much for a few chapters now (i think anyway) so yeah much loves for anyonee reading

keep shadowhunting

-mordorshadows-


	3. Arriving at scotland

*just gonna cry somewhere because i dont own TMI that goes to the beautiful cassandra clare... no biggie but yeah everything else is my idea*

* * *

i am awoken from my uncomfortable sleep to the sound of the pilot buzzing in to tell us we are five minutes away from our destination. thhen the green buckle light thing started to flash telling us to fasten our seatbelts and prepare for landing.

i look out the window and honestly it is beautiful everything seb said was true all green all open all just well so different to everywhere me and seb travelled over the years, i just wish i had my sketchpad to document it. That time spent ogling out the window meant it soon came out of view and tarmacced ground was in sight and the pressure changed my ears popped and my legs went heavy and i knew i was at the airport.

Great it all came back to me i am OFFICIALL no seb no nothing i dont have any clue what to do, amazing i know.

all the crappy bits of travelling by plane; getting off, being searched, getting the luggage from the conveyor belt, all was just immensley crap and time consuming but yeah i see a guy now holding a sign saying clarissa fairchild. Tall lean bright eyes black hair- alec i immediately think, damn hes kinda hot... anyway i just walk up to him and mutter a 'hello' and he responds so cheerfully i think theres something wrong with him.

anywho he says with a huge smile "hi clarissa or clary i know seb i mean sebastian said you prefer clary but i just wanted to know for sure" i just look at him all confused and then his face dropped and and said "urgh im blabbering arent i so lemme start again" he shakes my hand "hi my names alec im going to be your gaurdian while youre here. its nice to meet you" i just motion with my hand for him to come closer and say quietly "did seb put you upto this?" and he just nods " okay well listen erm alec i really dont need to royal treatment lke seriously i just want this to be normal for me and all, seb just said i can trust you and if he said then hopefully i can and i dont need you treating me like im special okay? i just dont deal well with people anyway so just idk ugh okay now im babbling" seemed a little bit too harsh i know but it was the truth but i ease up a little bit and say "soo you called sebastian seb huh? how'd that happen?" he just smiled then shuffled uncomfortaly then i realised i hadnt actually rang seb and excuse myself from to make the call.

i find his number under 'the bestest bestest bro in the whole wide world' i press dial and after the 2nd ring he picks up "yo little red you landed 'oh look at that' 13 minutes ago why didnt you call me?" he says half jokily half worried..

"well if the bestest bestest big brother in the whole wide world didnt put his name in my phone like a dipshit then maybe i wouldve called you sooner" i laugh

"hey im your older brother watch your language little one"

"yeah what you gonna do bout it last time i checked im in scotland and youre all the way over in new york"

we both just go silent after that and i try to fill it and say "anyway how did you know when my flight landed?"

he doesnt respond and i just say "oh by the angel youre checking up on me all ready urgh seriously" and we both just start to cackle down the phone nd he says "so how is alec treating you?"

causing me to turn serious "seb why did you tell him to give me the royal treatment i feel like an idiot"

"im gonna kill him i told him to make you comfortable for fricks sake"

"never mind seb i think me and him will be just fine" i joke "oh no lil sis you havent clocked yet alec is GAY ew my baby sis has a crush on a gay guy"

oh so thats what seb meant by i can trust him "whoops maybe itll be fun seb. oh whats that alec you need me im comingg" i say in a sing song voice then see alec looking at me and im kindof pleading with him to go along with it but i guess we really do need to go

"clarrisa fairchild YOU DARE"

"bye seb love you"

"love you sis urg-" and with that i hang up and smile and go on over to alec

"hey" i beam greeting him much better all i get is a simle "clary" at my change of mood then he smiles and says "you should speak to your brother more often" and i smile back letting it reach my eyes this time "oh by the way check that hunk dealing with your junk i mean stuff over there he is gonna make sure all your stuff gets to your place in tact youre one lucky girl" and then whistles

"oh so youre the gay PLEASE tell me youre not gonna do me up and stuff and make me a girl"

"oh no youve got my boyfriend and sister for that" i groan and grabs my hand and says lets get sometjing to eat.

we go to an airport diner and buys all my food for me and orders a mocha latte for himself. once we finish up there he says "come on clary its time to get you to your new home" he leads me to the car park he hands me a set of keys and says "ta dah this is yours oh and going back to your earlier question me and seb met in portland 3 years ago i ran into some trouble and your brother saved my life so i am forever indebted to him and so im gonna try make you happy to repay him"

"alec what are you saying?"

then i look at where we have stopped, im presented with a tan slightly rusted 97' chevy

"seb told me how much you always wanted this and so i tracked it down and its pretty perfecr for where youre gonna be staying, and i know you cant drive yet but dont worry i know someone who can help" i hug him.. shit i actually hug him "i dont know what to say"im too happy to tell him i actually know how to drive a little seb taught me some stuff when we left home. "say nothing girl just smile because even after a however long flight youre looking feirce as hell i swear if i werent gay i wouldve enjoyed that hug a bit more" he chuckles and takes my keys off me causing me to pout a little without realising "chin up youll get it back soon enough dont worry you just dont know the way to where we are going"

"okay, but dont hurt ithuriel" i whine

"you named it already?"

"urgh hes a boy!" i say climbing in and he just says you might wanna get comfy its a two hour drive...

"agh"

" ooh hot stuff that was almost scottish sounding its "ACghh" next time" i laugh and look out the window too tired to ask why he didnt have a really thick scottish accent and i just nod off listeing to falloutboy playing on the radio.

* * *

okay i have a little more to write BUT i felt the chapter dragging on so cut it off there. the next chapter involves a possible jace meeting and maybe a jace pov dependning on how long it gets idk yet but always open to reviews and pms.

keep shadowhunting anways

-mordorshadows-


End file.
